


果糖《火积云》番外——《沉辰》1

by hankanin



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hankanin/pseuds/hankanin





	果糖《火积云》番外——《沉辰》1

-

初夏的时候田柾国去拔了智齿。

其实牙疼有一阵子了，但因为不算严重所以前几次他都忍下来了。顶多是那几天注意清淡饮食盐水漱口——要不是上次牙齿太疼他吃了止痛药也没什么作用，跑去开冰箱找冰块被闵玧其发现了，估计拔牙事宜还能再拖一拖。  
闵玧其近几年开始养生了，虽然咖啡摄入量下来了，但抽烟还是没戒，用他的话来说就是要一个一个来，不能突然一下全都断掉。他宽于律己，严于律国，发现田柾国智齿疼以后就立刻动了带他去拔牙的念头。

“今天牙还痛吗？”洗漱完转身就看到刚起床的田柾国，闵玧其伸手拦住他看了看，“脸没那么肿了。”  
“没感觉了。”田柾国乖乖低着头，“消肿那就不用去看牙医了吧？”  
闵玧其皱眉，“谁跟你说的，拔牙就是要等没有炎症的时候——刚好明天是周末，先去医院拍个片子看看，至于拔不拔、怎么拔、多久拔，这些都是医生说了算。”  
田柾国立马萎了，“不去不行吗？身体会自己修复的。”  
“歪理还挺多。”闵玧其哭笑不得地摸摸田柾国的脸颊，“快去刷牙洗脸，我去准备早饭。”

-

熬过开始的一年半载，闵玧其也算是在港市分部站住了脚。这个站住了脚不光对内，也对外。分部的业务做起来以后他就轻松了许多，总部有抽调老员工过来轮岗支持，闵玧其自己也跑了港市的几所名校招到合适的潜力股。  
工作稳定、爱情稳定，他就想置家了。  
原来的房子也就过年时回去住一住，而在港市一直住在公司安排的公寓始终不是那么回事，于是闵玧其动了买房子的念头。

买房子不是小事，闵玧其考虑了几天，随即就行动力超群地开始做功课了。考虑到限购政策和区域发展，最终他看中了离田柾国学校十来分钟车程的一套二手房。那套房子在政府划分的新区，房龄不长，交房加装修以后也就一年半的样子。关键是房东一家是给孩子买的房子，现在孩子要考虑移民，那套房子装修好了也没住过人。闵玧其看过房子，除了装修品味不敢苟同以外，其他的都还不错——也在他的预算范围内。  
看好房子接下来的事就比较顺利了。大概是看闵玧其这些年来不容易，买房的时候运气特别好，房东好说话，买卖手续也办的快。整套流程办下来不到一个月，大大超出闵玧其的预想。

买房全程瞒着田柾国，田柾国只以为他又在忙工作，碎碎叨叨念了几句黑心商人压榨员工以后就乖乖包揽了那段时间的一切家务。  
房产证上没办法写两个人的名字，但闵玧其早就想好了要把老家那套房子走赠予流程送给田柾国，但他没提，只是把人带去看了新房——

新房的装修肯定要重新全部做，至于什么风格，闵玧其决定全权交给田柾国。  
田柾国到底是长大了，一开始的震惊过后很快就淡定下来，把房子里里外外都看了一圈。最后他把手机摸出来，登入手机银行给闵玧其看了看这几年他做模特攒下来的小金库。  
“这......”闵玧其都愣了，“你的钱留着自己用。”  
田柾国难得态度那么强硬，“不行。我知道这钱不算太多，但是装修应该是没问题的。如果不够的话，我就把田盈迎——”  
“小祖宗！”闵玧其捂住他的嘴巴，“知道了知道了。”闵玧其要是再不拦，估计田柾国立刻就要给田盈迎打电话。“这样，装修你出大头，不够的我再补行吗？”说完也庆幸自己还没提老房子的事，不然田柾国指不定要疯成什么样。

-

吃完早饭以后田柾国开车把闵玧其送到了公司。  
他的实习期早就已经结束了，现在就是在等答辩，时间很是充裕。“哥哥，中午记得好好吃饭。”  
“知道。”闵玧其冲他挥挥手，“你小心开车。”  
田柾国点头，“好，我知道。你快上去吧，别迟到了。”

田柾国没再投简历，而是和赵宣计划着开一个婚庆工作室。想要创业老早就在他心里有了个雏形，只是风险和忐忑不能不考虑，要说最大的勇气和底气大概还是闵玧其给的吧。就像闵玧其瞒着他在港市买了房子一样，这段时间他也瞒着闵玧其一直在和赵宣商量创业的事。

赵宣的情况和田柾国差不多，也是在等答辩。不过因为两人准备把工作开在港市，所以这段时间赵宣也来了港市，借住在一个朋友家里，今天约好跟田柾国碰头。   
田柾国把车停在一家咖啡厅外，给赵宣去了信息。不到一分钟，赵宣就拎着咖啡厅的外带纸袋推门出来。田柾国摇下车窗，“上车。”  
赵宣先把袋子递给他，然后绕去了副驾驶。“又开你哥的车。”  
“嫉妒？”田柾国笑笑，“那你也可以开你那位的。”  
“无聊。”从那次吵架躲来港市以后，赵宣和女朋友的关系就一直很稳定了，听说她要创业，女朋友也十分支持。“你脸怎么了？”赵宣盯着田柾国看了一会儿，“不对劲。”

田柾国捂着左边脸颊轻轻揉了揉，“前几天智齿疼。”  
“怪不得。”赵宣撇嘴，“那去拔了呗？长痛不如短痛嘛。”  
田柾国摇摇头，“你说的轻松。短痛也是痛——把安全带系上。”他不想再听到任何有关于智齿的话题，所以赶忙提起最近看铺面的情况。  
赵宣很快被田柾国转移开了注意力，拿着他的手机挨个翻看相册照片。

-

田柾国本想先把赵宣送回住的地方再去接闵玧其下班，结果时间预估错误，他干脆载着赵宣一起去了闵玧其公司楼下。赵宣也在的事，田柾国提前跟闵玧其说了，但他只说赵宣是过来找朋友，没提别的。  
“哥哥好！”赵宣自觉坐到后座，跟闵玧其打了招呼。  
“你好。”闵玧其转过头笑了笑，“晚上想吃什么，我请客。”  
赵宣不想当电灯泡，但是又不好拒绝，在小心翼翼地看了田柾国的脸色以后才说吃什么都可以。  
“那我安排？”闵玧其说完看赵宣没意见又转过去伸手捏了捏田柾国的脸，“常青路那边开了家粥店，我们去吃？”  
“嗯。”后面还坐着赵宣呢，田柾国就有点不好意思。他冲着闵玧其眨眨眼，“脸给我捏红了。”  
闵玧其松开手，“开车。”

赵宣全程都是没眼看的状态——只要不瞎，都能知道来两人有多腻歪。  
她想到前不久聊天聊到十八禁的话题，田柾国扭扭捏捏地表示还没有上本垒，她当时还说田柾国太怂，可看了两人的相处模式，她开始怀疑没上本垒是因为田柾国自己还没做好迎男而上的准备。

粥店的粥都是客人点单后用砂锅现熬的，要时间。所以服务员从一开始就送上来了解暑的绿豆汤以及供客人自行添加的冰块和糖。  
田柾国往杯子里扔了糖，又趁闵玧其不注意扔了冰块进去。等到要喝的时候，就直接端着杯子把冰块含到了嘴里降温——这种降温方式是不被闵玧其允许的，所以要偷偷进行。可他哪里能想到闵玧其直接拿餐盘递到了嘴边，“吐出来。”  
“啊？”田柾国嘴里包着冰块不方便说话，赶忙给赵宣使眼色。  
赵宣默默扭头，装没看见。

“找着机会就吃冰，你说你该不该打。”闵玧其不为所动，“快点。”  
田柾国委屈巴巴地吐出冰块，“哥哥......”  
“明天就带你去看牙医。”闵玧其顺手把盘子里的冰块倒进垃圾桶，“哭也没用。”  
赵宣眼睛都亮了，满脸都写着“你竟然会哭”几个大字。  
摆明了是幸灾乐祸。

-

田柾国都快气炸了，赵宣竟然发来消息挑衅说他是下面的那个，搞的他一进家门就想把闵玧其就地正法。  
“瞪着我干嘛？”闵玧其一抬头就对上了田柾国的眼睛，“给我展示你的眼睛有多大吗？”  
“还有一个地方也......”说到一半田柾国自己都说不下去，他扭开脸哼了一声，换好拖鞋就气冲冲地往卧室走。  
闵玧其不明所以，“你这个小炮仗。”他追进卧室，刚把门推开就被田柾国压在墙上了。闵玧其伸手推了推，“打劫？”  
田柾国挺腰顶了一下，“嗯，劫色。”

“明天要去看牙医，别闹了，早点休息。”闵玧其踮脚在田柾国嘴巴上碰了一下，“乖，拔牙要紧。”  
拔牙，拔牙，拔牙！又是拔牙......田柾国追上去，舌头撬开闵玧其的嘴唇好好亲了一会儿才闷闷不乐地开口，“后天再去看牙，今天我就要劫色！”  
闵玧其搂着田柾国的脖子笑，“怎么不管长多大都像小朋友呢？明天去看，我都预约好了。”偶尔田柾国也会闹脾气，但哄哄就能好。至于劫不劫色的问题，两个人倒是很默契地都没有推进到最后一步——闵玧其自己是不太好意思主动提，再说每次田柾国缠着他也只是用手用嘴巴就完事，从没要求别的，久而久之也就成了一种常态。

田柾国自然不能把赵宣的调侃和猜测说给闵玧其听，现在他不放人，愣是在一片漆黑的卧室中用膝盖顶开了闵玧其的双腿，不依不挠地转脸去舔闵玧其挂在自己脖子上的手臂。  
“痒死了。”闵玧其笑着要躲，“你又小狗上身了，是不是？”  
“要劫色！”田柾国就这么一个中心思想，“闵玧其，你不能再赖账了。”  
闵玧其还没想明白赖账一说从何而来，就被田柾国扛起来扔去了床上——他没机会爬起来，因为田柾国又压下来了，“闵玧其，不躲了好不好？”  
闵玧其听到自己“嗯”了一声，然后就被田柾国翻着背过去。屁股后面贴着勃起的性器，正在一下一下缓缓磨蹭。


End file.
